I remeber (Rewritten)
by AxelleNobody
Summary: Vexen has a dream about his past life and realised his past lover is living under the same roof and Axel causes from problems


(Notes: Hey guys just wanted to say that this story is super old. Like the original I wrote and posted back in 2010 and it is so bad. I literately cringes several times rewriting it. I rewrote it to get my creative juices flowing since I am feeling better and figured I can write the same story but better. I am out of the KH Yaoi fandom and have been for years but its interesting seeing how 16 year old me wanted to be a writer and comparing it to now is kinda funny. 5 years can really change a style and view. Hope you enjoy this version, I will keep the old version up if you want to see how dynastic I've changed)

A man with long blond hair sat down on the grass beside a tall willow tree. He was engrossed by his book and his note taking he didn't notice another man siting next to him until the man spoke.""Hey Even?" The blond looked over then smiled softly as he saw a familiar mop pink hair. Blue eyes stared into his green with a hint of sadness "What do you think will happen when we die?" Signing softly Even kissed the other on the forehead then smiled softly

"If one of us passes on then we shall meet again in the next life, and the next after that." Air escaped his lungs quickly as the other hugs him tightly. A few moments of silence passed until Even spoke again. "You know I've been curious about something." The Pink haired man looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why is your name Lumaria? I always assumed that was a woman's name."

Lumaira blushed slightly, "My father wanted me to take my mothers name after she passed away. why do you ask?" The blond pinned the pinkette to ground. "Just wondering if you are really a man." He laughed softly as the other grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss.

X

Green eyes shot open. A blond man sat up and held his head as his thoughts began to clear. "What was that.. That couldn't have been a memory, could it?" Sighing heavily he took his notepad from his nightstand and began writing down his name and figuring out what that dream or memory or whatever it was meant. Several minutes went by when he noticed a pattern in the first VI names. By taking away the X then scrambling them he discovered names that seemed familiar including his changing into Even. "But who the hell is Lumaria, as well as why am I remembering this now of all times?" He began writing down the rest of the names from His eyes grew wide as he wrote down XI's, he quickly grabbed his cloak not bothering putting on a shirt over his naked torso then rushed through a portal of darkness. Several moments later Vexen appeared in XI's room and started at the pink hair resting on black sheets and his chest ached at the familiarity of the sight "Marluxia!"

"Promise you won't laugh. You laugh and I kill you." "I promise" "its Lumaira". Marluxia flushed a deep red when Vexen grabbed him and kissed him deeply, pushing him off "What are you doing!"Blue eyes shot open in panic and the pink haired man shot up putting his hand out to summon his scythe but saw it was just Vexen. He rolled his eyes then started rubbing the sleep out of them. "What the hell do you want Vexen its-" he turned to the clock on the wall and sighed. "like 4:11 in the morning. I have a mission with the new kid and I need to sleep."

Vexen bit his lip in nervousness then stood up straight, he put on the mask he wore at every meeting with Xemnas and the other members of the organization. "I need to know your true name. Its important."

Marluxia's eyebrows furrowed, he stared at Vexen examining the others behavior. The shortness of breath, the slight flush on his pale cheeks. The slight panic in his eyes. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!" The blond was clearly starting to get angry but the shaking of his hands spoke and showed he was nervous. Taking a deep breath he spoke again. "Marluxia I do not want to play games just tell me."

The younger man rolled his eyes and sat up more taking a relax position allowing the covers to fall off his torso."Promise you won't laugh. You laugh and I kill you."

"I promise" He nodded as well to show he understood.

"its Lumaira.." Marluxia yes grew wide as the other grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. His face flushed a deep red as he pushed Vexen away "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Vexen looked away in shame and mumbled "I don't know if you remember.. but Its me. I'm Even."

Marluxia's eyes started tearing up as memories flashed through his mind. He kept staring at Vexen and slowly realized he wasn't lying. The hair, the green eyes, the extremely pale skin even those lips he vaguely dreamed about since he became a nobody. He rushed out of his bed and hugged Vexen. He felt tears on his bare shoulder and saw that Vexen was crying as well. "I thought I lost you.."

Vexen smiled while pulling him tighter into the embrace "I'm here now." His face grew bright red as he saw the Assassin was naked.

"Is something wrong Vexen?" Marluxia asked as his blue eyes met Vexen's green ones.

The Scientist adverted his gaze and focused on a plant in the room. "No.. But do you always like that."

A smile grew on Marluxia's face as Vexen blushed darker."Yes it's comfortable, and now that I know you're here." He said smirking a bit. The scientist's eyes grew wider as the botanists started to unzip his cloak

"What are you doing?" He asked regretting his question.

"Well I haven't been with you in eight or so years I wanted to make up for lost time." He said softly as he slipped his thin fingers into Vexen's cloak then kissed him passionately.

"It's been so long I don't think I can…"

The academic then bit his lip trying not to tear up. Kissing him, the Graceful Assassin then gave a sigh then said "fine I'll wait." smiling softly. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

The blond hugged the pink haired man then took off his cloak and sat on the bed. "Let's go to sleep."

Marluxia kissed Vexen's forehead then climbed onto the bed. Pulling the scientist down the botanist said "I love you".

Resting his head on the others chest the blond said "I love you too". They kissed one last time before falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

X

The artificial sunlight shines into a room filled with plants, Marluxia opened his eyes groggily "Was that a dream?" he thought then looked to his left and saw a lump with long blond hair next to him sleeping. Smiling Marluxia started shaking the blond. "Vexen wake up its morning" Vexen turned over to his other side and kept sleeping, "Wake up sleepy head, its morning." Marluxia bent down and licked the sleeping mans neck. Vexen shot up and grabbed his neck.

"What do you think you're doing number XI?!"

"I have a name you know!" the pinkette said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Sorry Marluxia I didn't mean to call you by number." Vexen ran a hand through his hair grimacing slightly at how it clung to his face from sleep.

"Well maybe you can make up for this morning?" He put up his hand and started counting with his fingers. You did wake me up, yelled at me, kissed me, and then rejected my offer."

"I told you I'm not sure I can, I haven't been with anyone in many years."

"I don't care as long as I have you-" The graceful assassins words were stopped as cold wet lips met his, wrapping his arms around the older he felt lips starting to traced down his pale skin further and further. Stuttering Marluxia said "w-w-what are you doing Vexen?"

Vexen leaned up and looked at Marluxia in the eyes then took a deep breath. "I can still try.." he leaned forward and then bit down on the Botanist's nipple. Marluxia felt a smirk against his skin as he let out a small yelp. The Scientist started to slowly tease the Botanist. He swirled his tongue around teasing Marluxia and smirking at the sounds the so called future leader of castle oblivion was making. He traced down the pale skin admiring the sight, as his hand lowered Marluxia groaned loudly at the feeling of the scientist's hand palming his growing erection. Parting his lips Vexen put the other deeply into his mouth. He started bobbing, slowly gaining speed, he could feel his face grow red as Marluxia sat up moaning the academic's name. The graceful assassin moved his hips to match the Olders movements, he grabbed the blonde's hair lightly making sure not to cause the other pain. Moaning loudly he forced himself deeper and released. Startled the scientist sat up then started coughing as he tries to swallow all the assassins' seed. Painting Marluxia falls back still holding Vexen's hair. "Uhm Marluxia? Can you let go of my hair?" pulling away he felt hands releasing him. Vexen leaned over the panting assassin. "Are you ok?" he heard faint laughter.

"Yea I'm better then ok but….."

"But?" the assassin pinned the academic down then slipped his hand down Vexen's underwear. "Is my turn" before Vexen could respond there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hey Marluxia have you seen Vexasaurus any where? I've checked his room and the lab but he wasn't there."

"Crap its Axel get off I need to hide" Vexen whispered as he scrambled to get off the bed trying to find a hiding spot.

Getting off and grabbing his robe Marluxia opened the door slightly. "What do you want Axel? I was in the middle of something important." As soon as Vexen hid under the bed Axel forced himself through the door and entered the room.

"I was looking for the Dino that lives in the lab. Have you seen him?" Axel noticed strips of blond hair on the ground and a second cloak. He smiled darkly as he put the pieces together. Larxene wouldn't bother hiding she would be gloating naked on the bed. The only other blonds were Vexen and Roxas and Roxas is on a mission with Zexion.

"No I haven't, now go." He was clearly mad at the Red head. "Fine" giving a devious smile he said "but first I want to do something." Axel grabbed Marluxia's wrist pushing him into the wall then he forcefully captured the Pink haired man's lips. He pulled away grinning at the glare the other man was giving him.

"What are you doing number XIII?!"

"Just having some fun with you." He shifted his hands so he had both of Marluxia's wrist under one hand then he moved his other hand between his legs. "My, my aren't we excited? You must have had fun before I got here." The flames of fury brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. "You still have cum on you." Marluxia was biting his lip so hard it was bruising as he was trying not to blush. He swung his leg to kick the hot head in the crotch.

"Get out of my room now number XIII!" He yelled loudly. Marluxia could feel the whole room getting colder then from the corner of his eye he saw frost forming on one of his plants. He felt Axel catch his foot and held it there grinning back at him.

"Fine but when you see Vexen tell him he can stop hiding." He said pointing to the bed smirking. Marluxia literary threw Axel out, he slammed the door then covered it with vines to make sure no one else could com in. Vexen stood up and sat on the bed. "I'm going to kill him." Marluxia hugged the older man.

"Don't worry I have something planed for him."

"But he is going to keep doing that to you and from what I witnessed it took you a very long time to stop him." A short silence appeared as Vexen stood up. "You enjoyed it didn't you." Spoken with tears he grabbed his cloak and vanished into a dark portal.

"You got it all wrong." Whispered Marluxia.

X

Several days have past and he kept himself busy with his newest experiment for Xemnas. He smiled to himself as the replica of one of the young keyblade users was coming along nicely. He should be awake with in the next few days. A loud thump was heard from outside his lab. He turned to the window and saw a cloaked body laying on the ground. He quickly rushed outside. He began examining the unconscious body there was no traces of gravel so it didn't fall from the high towers and that person is a alive. He pulled off the hood and saw stained pink hair. "Marluxia?!" tears formed in his eyes as he began shaking the man beneath him.

"Vexen stop shaking me, that really hurts." The assassin turned to lie on his back wincing to the pain. He chuckled softly to himself at the look on Vexen's face.

"What were you thinking? You could have die! What the hell happened?"

"I was standing on the roof and I realised I couldn't live knowing you hated me."

Kissing the younger's forehead, Vexen hugged him tightly then said "I could never hate you, but you still shouldn't have jumped."

Laughing the botanist said "I didn't jump on purpose I was planning on stepping on a vine and climb down to your window and I slipped on some ice."

The scientist sighed heavily "You are an idiotic person sometimes, now lets get you into the lab so I can stitch you up, I think you broke you wrist." Vexen lifted Marluxia with much trouble considering he was much weaker and smaller then the other. Soon they were in Vexen's lab Marluxia was striped to his boxers and Vexen in a lab coat.

"Do I really have to be in my underwear?"

"yes I need to make sure nothing else is broken, now turn around and bend over."

Blushing at the request he did as he was told, "now explain why mi bent like this?" "Two reasons" he held up a finger. "One so I can check you spine." He held up another "And two I wasn't payment for all the greaf you have caused me."

Smiling softly Marluxia said "what ever you want it's your turn."


End file.
